


play house

by beanpod



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, The Author Regrets Everything, everything except for lee minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: “So, then, I’m walking down the frozen vegetables aisle, just minding my own business, and he struts from the other end of the corridor like we’re in a fucking movie. And he smiles at me all Hyungwon-like, you know, like he didn’t just break my heart three years ago. The nerve,” he mutters, affronted. “The audacity,man, what the fuck. Obviously I gotta act cool like a fucking frozen bag of peas, so I say ‘Hey’ back and we get to talking—I must have blacked out, honestly. I remember him saying it was good to see me and then,of course,he catches sight of the ring.The ring.And he says, ‘Whoa, congratulations, who’s the lucky guy,’ and has too be allpresumptuousabout a fucking ring, and I just.”He looks at Hyunwoo with pleading eyes, “I said your name becauseI freaked out."
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 51
Kudos: 135





	1. the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> oh no i went there. i pinky promise this one will get finished. when? idk, but it will.

“I need a huge favor,” Hoseok says as he bursts through the door, rosy-cheeked from the cold outside and with his hair a mess like he’s been tugging at it for hours.

Hyunwoo’s about to open his mouth and ask what’s wrong but Hoseok makes a shushing sound and says, real fast and in a single breath, “I need you to go to this party with me and pretend you’re my husband in front of my stupid ex because I gotta prove him I _moved on_.”

Hyunwoo blinks. “What,” he starts, looking around like this is a prank and Minhyuk will jump out from behind a couch. It’s been known to happen.

Their living room is a mess. The cat’s been in one of her Destroyer Moods and Hyunwoo’s been trying to clean up a broken pot of a cacti Minhyuk brought over for their apartment-warming party that she clearly didn’t like. Hyunwoo looks up from the remains of ceramic and dirt-soil to Hoseok and then back at the mess at his feet.

“This has been such a weird morning for me so far,” he announces, because he also had to clean up a shitload of shredded TP in the bathroom and, for some reason, the laundry room. Not to mention he just finished a 30-hour weekend rotation; his brain’s 97% asleep right now. He’s probably dreaming— _is_ he dreaming, though—

“Dude,” Hoseok says, dropping heavily on the couch and burying his hands in his palms. “Dude, you have _no idea_. I wanna get drunk but it’s only 11AM and I really shouldn’t put my liver through that.”

Hyunwoo leaves the dust pan by the window sill and sighs, sitting on the coffee table and nudging Hoseok’s knee with his fist. “What happened and why do I need to act like your husband?”

Hoseok deflates as he looks up, and he looks so tiny like that, with his cheeks still a little bit pink and his lips turned down in a pout. “You’re not allowed to laugh at me if I tell you,” he warns, and Hyunwoo mimics crossing his heart while trying hard to keep a chuckle in. Hoseok’s cute when he gets like this. Endearing. “Okay, I’ll tell you.” He exhales loudly and sprawls back on the couch, “I ran into Hyungwon while I was doing the groceries.”

They rarely talk about Hyungwon. One time, when they were both really drunk and kind of high from all the paint fumes (they’d moved into their new flat the day before and some patches on the walls were still wet), Hoseok slumped against their only couch at the time and mumbled he’d really fallen in love with Hyungwon and _that_ was the part that had him gutted, that he’d fallen all alone when Hyungwon had only seen them as casual. Hyunwoo had said nothing and had only passed him another beer but that’d been the first and only time Hyunwoo’d seen Hoseok so _broken_ about the break-up.

The next morning Hoseok’s eyes had been red-rimmed but he’d refused to talk about it and had only sworn off Bud Light forever. Not that it had lasted very long.

“That’s not even the worst part about the story,” Hoseok groans. He covers his eyes with his forearm. “Remember that silver ring Changkyun left in the bathroom the other night?” Hyunwoo nods even though Hoseok’s still hiding away. “I thought, ‘well, I’ll see him for lunch today, might as well just take it with me and return it’, and the asshole has really thin fingers, doesn’t he? So, of course the only finger it’ll fit _on me_ is my fucking ring finger, _of course_. So I put the thing on while I parked, because I knew if I left it in the car I’d forget about it forever.”

Hyunwoo can almost see where this is going. Almost. “Okay,” he says, “I’m following.” Hoseok sighs and drops his arm back down, looks at the ceiling.

“So, then, I’m walking down the frozen vegetables aisle, just minding my own business, and he struts from the other end of the corridor like we’re in a fucking movie. And he smiles at me all _Hyungwon_ -like, you know, like he didn’t just break my heart three years ago. The nerve,” he mutters, affronted. “The _audacity_ , man, what the fuck. Obviously I gotta act cool like a fucking frozen bag of peas, so I say ‘Hey’ back and we get to talking—I must have blacked out, honestly. I remember him saying it was good to see me and then, _of course_ , he catches sight of the ring. _The ring_. And he says, ‘Whoa, congratulations, who’s the lucky guy,’ and has too be all _presumptuous_ about a fucking _ring_ , and I just.”

He looks at Hyunwoo with pleading eyes, “I said your name because I _freaked_ _out_. He went all ‘Ooh’ and got this _expression_ on his face, I don’t know what the hell he meant with all that ooh-ing, what the fuck, but then he says, ‘I’m throwing a party next weekend, you and your guy should come over’ and I’m just standing there thinking, who the fuck just _throws_ parties for no apparent reason _,_ but before I can refuse, he’s bamboozled me into giving him my number, called me so I could save his—which I had already _deleted_ _once_ , Hyunwoo, what the fuck—and then he was gone like a fucking Christmas ghost. What the fuck is up with that?!”

Hoseok’s almost shrieking by the end of his little speech. He’s a little shrill, even as he looks at Hyunwoo and runs a hand through his hair. He deflates again, pursing his lips. “This is all fucking Changkyun’s fault, I _told_ you he was a little shit.” 

The cat jumps onto the couch then, purrs at Hoseok all demanding and needy until Hoseok’s scratching behind her ears. She doesn’t do that with Hyunwoo, god knows why, it’s not like Hoseok cleans her litter box or sneaks her treats when she’s already cleaned two bowls of food in the mornings.

“I can pretend to be your husband for a night,” Hyunwoo says then, because Hoseok’s about to work himself into a coronary—and only barely manages to make it sound casual as all hell. “I took drama in high school, we’ll knock him dead. You want husband?” he grins, more for Hoseok’s benefit than his own, and knocks their knees together. “I’ll _give_ you husband.”

Hoseok chuckles and wipes his nose a little. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo says, pats Hoseok’s thigh as he stands on shaky knees. _What the fuck_. Just, what the fuck is he even _thinking_. “First act as your fake-husband’s telling you off for neglecting me and the kids like this.” He waves a hand towards the mess of cacti leaves and dirt on their carpet. “See what she gets up to when you’re not around. She doesn’t _listen_ to me, Hoseok, you gotta talk some sense into her.”

She’s probably prickly with Hyunwoo because he never calls her by her name and only uses ‘the cat’, but Hyunwoo’s not about to admit to that. Hoseok laughs, delighted, and covers the cat’s ears, like he’s protecting her from Hyunwoo’s offensive words.

“Don’t listen to him, Dior, he’s just jealous you like me best, don’t you, baby girl?”

The cat— _the cat_ , not Dior, Dior is such a silly name and Minhyuk shouldn’t be allowed to name anything, ever—purrs loudly in response.

Hyunwoo gives them both the stink-eye and picks up the dust pan again, tells himself the huff he lets out is fake-put upon and not his chest ready to cave in on itself at the sight of Hoseok’s blinding smile.

+

The thing with lying is that it comes back and bites you in the ass. And not even in the fun way, and Hyunwoo would know, seriously.

Jooheon texts him later that day while Hyunwoo’s finishing folding his laundry and sends, _hyungwon just got hired here - he’s the new radio dj they were bringing in remember? he uh invited me and ck to a party, said he saw seok at the mall today and he agreed to drop by with his hubby??? excuse moi???? is there something yall wanna tell me??????_

“I have some _news_ , how do you want them?” Hyunwoo asks as he leans against the threshold of Hoseok’s room.

Hoseok looks up from his laptop with a wince. His glasses are running down the bridge of his nose and he looks kind of cute like this. (Hyunwoo’s long given up the fight with himself and finding everything Hoseok does cute.) The cat looks up from licking her paw at the end of the bed and glares at Hyunwoo as Hoseok pats the side of his bed and says, “C’mere, buddy, soften the blow for me a little with the wonders of your cuddling skills,” like she’s _daring_ Hyunwoo to do as told.

Hyunwoo snorts and nods to her, “Will she kill me if I come closer?”

“Dior, play nice,” Hoseok tsks his tongue and she, honest to god, looks chastised, ears flat and all.

Hyunwoo drops by Hoseok’s side and cuddles close, stealing some of Hoseok’s blanket and sticking his feet under Hoseok’s calves. Hoseok hums and pats his cheek distractedly, still somewhat working on his laptop as he says, “Lay it on me, darling. Hold nothing back.”

“Hyungwon got hired at Starship, he’s the new DJ Jooheon was talking about the other night,” he says, slowly and keeping an eye on Hoseok’s expression, which belies nothing as he continuously stares and types away on his computer. “Jooheon said Hyungwon mentioned running into you and inviting you and _your husband_ to his party next Saturday. Clearly, he’s alarmed.”

Hoseok sighs and drops back against his headboard. He knocks his head back twice on the frame and Dior looks up, startled. He huffs, “Can’t a guy come up with a fake husband to save face in front of their ex in peace around here? Like, whose dick do I gotta suck in this damn city to save face in front of that… that _demon_.”

It makes Hyunwoo chuckle a little against Hoseok’s arm. “I’m pretty sure Jooheon played it off, changed the topic or something. You know his evasion skills are legendary.”

“We should probably tell everyone just now that we’re fake married until Saturday or whenever fucking Hyungwon asks. God, this just reached a solid DEFCON 2.” Hoseok peers down at him, brow furrowed a little. “You’re okay with that, though? ‘Cause, honestly, I can bail on that party, it’s not like I gotta go. Hyungwon can go fuck himself.”

That’s the thing, though. Hyunwoo feels like this whole thing is going to (if it hasn’t already) mess with Hoseok’s head a little; it might’ve been years but Hyunwoo recognizes a broken heart when he sees one and Hoseok’s hasn’t been the same since and it breaks Hyunwoo’s a little bit.

Hyunwoo shrugs as much as he can while lying down. “I don’t mind. Free booze and appetizers in exchange for pretending to be hitched to you? I’ve done worse for way less. Med school wasn’t easy or cheap, may I remind you.”

Hoseok slaps his arm, though he’s smiling, and Hyunwoo laughs. “You’re a horrible fake-husband, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Hyunwoo gasps, mock-offended, and burrows deeper into Hoseok’s pillow. “I’m a great husband!” he billows, and the cat turns to hiss at him. “Our child might kill me in my sleep, though, I can see it in her eyes.”

Hoseok pats his cheek, “Don’t mind her, she loves you, sshh.”

Dior—no, _The Cat_ narrows her yellow eyes at him and then returns to her paws.

“We should tell the guys, right?” he says after a short pause in which they’ve both been staring at the cat and her grooming.

Hyunwoo sighs, “Yeah, probably. I mean, just vaguely. Like, in case Hyungwon asks. We should probably get some details sorted out, too. About the story, I mean.”

Hoseok sighs deeply. “Fuck. It suddenly feels like a shitload of work, doesn’t it? Like, look at the shit I gotta put everyone through just to save face.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, above his glasses. “I’m pathetic,” he mutters.

Hyunwoo curls his hand around Hoseok’s elbow and squeezes gently. “You’re not. Hey,” he tugs a little, and then again until Hoseok looks at him from behind his ridiculous glasses, “you’re not. Okay? We’ll figure it out.”

Sagging a little and looking like the fight’s all gone from him, Hoseok smiles a tiny, tired smile. “Alright. Yeah, let’s figure it out.” He squints at Hyunwoo. “You look like shit, though. Have you taken your nap yet?”

“Was doing laundry,” Hyunwoo mutters. “Laundry just _piles up_ , okay. If you leave it unattended for too long it grows a whole fucking lot. Like a cancer.”

Hoseok chuckles through his nose, pats Hyunwoo’s hand still on his elbow. “Take a nap, I’ll help you with laundry later.”

Hyunwoo should refuse. He should get up and finish folding his extra scrubs and then take a rightful nap on his own bed. But truth is Hoseok’s room is a lot nicer, his bed is comfier and the way he brushes Hyunwoo’s fringe off his forehead is better than napping alone.

So he settles a little and lets Hoseok run fingers through his hair gently until he falls asleep and tells himself _Just this once_ one more time.

+

On Tuesday, Hyunwoo’s sneaking late lunch in the nurse’s break room when there’s a knock on the door. He looks up to find Hoseok leaning against the threshold, nose and cheeks pink with cold, while holding a bag of take out that smells like curry and makes Hyunwoo’s mouth water.

“What’re y’doin’ ‘ere?” he asks through half the chicken sandwich in his mouth.

Hoseok smiles at him fondly, shakes his head a little, and says, “How you haven’t choked and died the way you eat, I don’t know.” He comes over to Hyunwoo’s table and takes a seat next to him. “Why are you hiding in the nurse’s room again, Hyunwoo?”

“I am not hiding,” Hyunwoo protests, shoving Hoseok with an elbow. “It’s closest to the cardiology wing.”

“Right,” Hoseok says with a roll of eyes. “Here, I got you this.” He pushes the bag closer and lets Hyunwoo dig into it. “It’s an offering, really, because I need you to say yes to tomorrow’s dinner with the guys so I can break the news to them that we’re fake-hitched.”

“What a romantic,” Hyunwoo grumbles, opening the curry lid and nearly face-planting in it. “What time is dinner?”

Hoseok hums, reaches for Hyunwoo’s forgotten chicken sandwich and takes a bite off it. “Seven-ish? When’s your rotation end?”

“Around six, officially. I gotta assist Doctor Kang in surgery but I don’t know how long that’ll take.” Hyunwoo shoves a spoonful of curry into his mouth and has to close his eyes. “Oh, God. Oh, God, real food, I’ve missed it so much, all I know is hospital food, and it _sucks_. This is so fuckin’ good, I wanna marry this curry.”

Hoseok laughs and nudges him. “You’re so fucking dramatic, babe, it’s hilarious. Also, let me remind you you’re already married _to me_. God, this _has_ to count as spousal abuse.” He shakes his head. “I’m calling my lawyer.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Like you can afford Minhyuk.”

Hoseok laughs again and they chew on the food quietly for a bit, and then Hyunwoo peers over at him curiously. Hoseok’s eyes are tired and his smile is partially forced when he meets Hyunwoo’s eyes. Hyunwoo suddenly feels his heart clench a little at the sight.

“What is it,” he asks gently, looking for something in Hoseok’s face that will clue him in on what’s going through his head.

Hoseok sighs deeply and seems to slouch further down the chair. “I don’t know, man. Been thinking for the last few days and this whole thing seems like a lot of trouble for someone who’s moved on from their ex.”

Hyunwoo shrugs a shoulder, literally putting a lid on his curry so he can get back to it later. He’s been thinking about it, too, a little, in between patients and paperwork and short naps. He’s wanted to reach over and take Hoseok’s hand in his and ask, honestly, what this is all about, why’s it so important—and all of a sudden, too—what Hyungwon thinks of him.

(He wants to look into Hoseok’s eyes and ask _You wanna prove to him that you moved on?_ desperately and tell him _Then fucking do it. I’m standing right here. I’ve always been right here._ But he won’t. There’s a line there, carefully drawn between the two of them, and Hyunwoo’s managed to keep it present for the better part of five years.

He’s not gonna fuck this up just because he’s gone and fallen for his best friend.)

“If you wanna call it off, that works, too,” Hyunwoo says carefully. “You have nothing to prove to him.”

“Don’t think I’m doing it for him,” Hoseok says with a half smile, looking away. He crumples the sandwich wrap and makes to stand up and suddenly it’s tense between them, miles of space in between them faster than Hyunwoo can blink. “I gotta get back to the office, I have a lot of shit piled up. We’ll talk at home, yeah?”

Hyunwoo looks up at him. “Won’t be home till tomorrow night.”

Hoseok sighs and licks his lips and Hyunwoo tries not to die right there. “Fuck, right.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll text you, then. With details for tomorrow night. Details in general.”

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo starts, but Hoseok shakes his head and makes for the door, “M’sorry, okay? We’ll talk later. I’ll text you.” He tries a smile and it fails miserably. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo says, nodding.

“Have fun at work, darling,” Hoseok throws over his shoulder as he steps into the hall, and then he’s gone.

Hyunwoo lets Mingyu, one of the nurses on shift, have the rest of the curry.


	2. tuesday night/wednesday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the update i planned. listen, rl sucks, ok? also notice i have modified the chapter count because who the hell knows where i'm going with this anymore. [quiet sobbing in a corner]
> 
> this is a lazy update, i will own up to that, but getting it out was hard. in the original layout of this fic (hah! who doesn't love layouts! we love chucking them out windows, am i right!) this bit didn't even happen so i wasn't sure how to make it organic. i rewrote this stuff three times. and then i just. gave up. 
> 
> anyway, thank you everyone for the lovely comments and the kudos and mostly, for the patience. please stay safe and wash your hands and hey, drop me a comment on what you'd like to see next maybe?

The texting later that night is… weird. Weird in how quickly they find their usual way with each other, like Hoseok didn’t leave with this weird twist to his mouth and Hyunwoo didn’t feel like ditching work—for the first time in years—so he could be home with Hoseok and make it all right.

Hyunwoo’s supposed to be doing his second set of rounds in the ICU but instead finds himself sitting on a waiting bench outside the wing, phone in hand and scrolling through his thread of conversation with Hoseok.

So, the texting goes a bit like this:

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
Does Minhyuk eat fish? I’m thinkin salmon for dinner_

**_Me_ ** _  
Yes – he likes it rare, though_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
He can have it rare when he makes dinner then wth_

**_Me_ ** _  
Alright Hoseok_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
When do you think we started fake dating in order to get fake engaged and consequently fake married  
Jsyk long engagements are a travesty and I will not accept one_

**_Me_ ** _  
Those are the worst, 1 year for the whole shebang, TOPS, take it or leave it_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
I will take you and raise you this: wedding was a small thing w friends and fam, Kihyun was our flower boy/person/specimen, no best-men bc that’s ridiculous in my correct opinion_

**_Me_ ** _  
Kihyun’s gonna throw the salmon at your face  
Salmon is expensive  
ok for no best-men_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
What do you think abt a fall wedding_

**_Me_ ** _  
What do you think abt a snot-covered groom_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
I forgot abt your allergies :(  
Spring then?_

**_Me_ ** _  
Sounds fun_

Hoseok’d been quiet after that, probably dealing with stuff at home, while Hyunwoo’d dealt with stitching at the ER.

And then, around forty minutes later:

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
Is there anything else we’re forgetting_

**_Me_ ** _  
Yes  
Who popped the question first?_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
Think I’d do it_

**_Me_ ** _  
They’re gonna want details_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
I asked you at home. We were having dinner—spicy rice cakes for you and black noodles for me—and I watched you pop a thousand cakes into your mouth and said MARRY ME, you said yes after swallowing, the end_

**_Me_ ** _  
I can’t fit a thousand cakes in my mouth  
I do swallow, though_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
HA HA REAL FUNNY YOU  
I’ll let you get back to work, then  
Go save some lives while I try to save the cat from the washing machine_

**_Me_ ** _  
She likes the light spin  
Don’t forget to clean her water bowl  
She’ll start yowling and breaking shit if you forget  
My shit, specifically _

**_Hoseok  
_ ** _That makes a lot of sense re: pot of peppermint your dad sent_

**_Me_ ** _  
No that was Changkyun_

**_Hoseok_ ** _  
The betrayal!  
Alright babe get back to work we’ll talk later  
Dior says gnite_

**_Me  
_ ** _Good night to you both_

Later, much later, when he’s not busy with patients and residents, Hyunwoo’s gonna have a quiet freak-out about all this. About this strange yet comfortable moment in their relationship where talking about getting married to each other does not feel strange at all.

In the meantime, though, he’s gonna sit on this hard plastic bench and stare at his phone like a dumb-struck fool.

Yeah, sounds like a plan.

-

The rest of Hyunwoo’s shift goes better, once he can focus on work and put Hoseok at the back of his mind (for the time being, at least). He checks on his patients and checks the weekly OR chart and only has to use the defibrillator once.

Time flies by when you’re busy, and before he knows it’s almost 1am.

He’s about to take his fifteen-minute break in the ambulance parking lot when Minhyuk steps from around the ER counter.

“What the hell,” Hyunwoo starts, but Minhyuk shushes him with a roll of eyes and walks with him towards the exit, hands shoved in his pockets.

It’s not odd, Minhyuk being at the hospital. He does pro-bono a lot while trying to get out from under his dad’s corporate law firm. It’s not the first time Minhyuk’s had to come to the ER. Hyunwoo’s pretty sure he’s a regular down at the police precinct, too.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunwoo asks a little while later as they lean against a wall and Minhyuk blows warm breath between his fingers before shoving his hands in his coat’s pockets.

It’s chilly enough already Hyunwoo’s taken to bring a padded jacket with him, on top of the one he already keeps in the doctor’s lounge and the one in his locker.

Minhyuk sighs, shaking his head. “One of my clients has been in the ICU for a week. Thought I’d drop by, see how he is, before my dad gets on my shit again. The doctor says he’s out of the worst of it, I’m hoping he’ll wake up soon so he can testify.” He deflates into the wall a little and then perks up. It’s a very Minhyuk-thing to happen. “Anyway, s’good I came because I was hoping to run into you. We don’t talk for a few days and suddenly you’re married to Hoseok? At least tell me I was your best man.” He nudges him with his elbow and Hyunwoo turns to reluctantly look at him. “Full disclosure, buddy, he told me about the scam you two are trying to pull. I’m here to grant free advice before any of you wind up in court.”

“Hoseok told you about it, then? He said he’d break it to you guys at dinner tomorrow.” He sighs, shrugs and leans into the wall, staring at the mostly empty lot. A couple of EMTs are hanging out at the back of an open ambulance. Hyunwoo can smell cheesy pizza all the way here. “We’ve agreed no best-men, actually. That’s just a cat-fight we’re not ready to deal with.” He zips his jacket and tucks his chin under the collar. “Really, though, we’re not committing any crimes, are we?”

“The only crime I see here is how absurdly dense you both are when it comes to each other. It’s a crime against _us_ innocent bystanders.” Minhyuk pulls one hand from his pocket and curls his arm under Hyunwoo’s so they’re sort of braced together against the chill. He sighs. “Look, Hyunwoo, I’ve known you my whole life. Our mothers were onto something there when they joined that knitting club and dragged us both to it in our diapered bottoms hoping the only two boys in the block would become friends.”

“Our mothers are meddlers,” Hyunwoo retorts.

“They’re _smart_ meddlers, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk deadpans. “You honestly think something like being married, or even fake-married, to Hoseok will fly under their radar?” He huffs, a little irritated. “Look, that’s actually not what I came here to talk to you about, though we gotta admit it’s a fair point. We’ll circle back to it.” He pats Hyunwoo’s forearm. “I came over because I wanna hear your side of this before I hear both of your stories tomorrow night.”

Hyunwoo had been bracing himself for this, in a way. Minhyuk’s right, they’ve known each other since forever and he’s known about Hyunwoo’s feelings probably since before Hyunwoo himself realized there were even feelings. That’s also a very Minhyuk-thing to do.

“Remember that time we made out—freshmen year, I think?” Minhyuk asks.

Hyunwoo huffs a laugh and nudges him. “Why would you bring it up?”

Minhyuk fixes him with a look that’s difficult to figure out. He sighs through his nose, and laces their fingers together. “I’ve made out with a lot of people I shouldn’t have, Hyunwoo. You’re the only one who acted like everything was still okay the next morning. You’re a decent guy and I know in your heart you think doing this is the decent thing to do.” He smiles, almost sad. “I just want you to remember that you’ll be pretending to have feelings you _already have_ , you’re gonna watch Hoseok pretend right back, and that’s gonna fuck with your head. I want you to go into this knowing that it won’t be the same when you walk out of it.”

Heat flares in between Hyunwoo’s ribs. “You make it sound so dire, like I’m gonna go and get my heart broken.”

There it is, again, the sad, almost pitying look. “Look me in the eye and tell me it isn’t already breaking.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t have the time for this. It is one thing having to lie to himself and then there’s having it thrown in his face like this. “Fine, I get it, you’re worried. I’ll be careful. I’ll be cautious. Is that what you want me to say?”

“S’close, I guess.” Minhyuk shrugs. He sighs, long-suffering. “It’s the best I’ll get at any rate, I assume.”

It makes Hyunwoo laugh despite it all. “Fuck you.”

Minhyuk hums. “We tried that, too, didn’t take, remember?”

Hyunwoo’s not gonna touch that tonight. “I gotta get back to work.”

Minhyuk pats his arm and steps back, towards the parking lot. “I’ll see you tomorrow—shit, I guess later today? Yeah, dinner. Wear something nice for me, baby.”

“I’ll be just off my shift; this is exactly what I’ll be wearing.”

“Ugh, gotta love a man in scrubs,” Minhyuk winks at him, and then turns to walk towards his car. Before he’s too far away, he throws, “Go save some lives, kid,” over his shoulder.

“I’m older than you,” Hyunwoo points out loudly.

Minhyuk gives him the finger without turning. “Act like it, then, you chickenshit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i made a tumblr ~~again~~](https://beanpodsoup.tumblr.com/)


	3. wednesday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my most favorite thing so far in this fic has been writing minhyuk, what does that say about me

Hyunwoo walks into their apartment half asleep on his feet. The cat’s sitting by the shoe rack and she looks murderous, eyes narrowed and ears flat. Hyunwoo sort of relates a little because he can hear Jooheon in the kitchen singing loudly (and off-key) to Jennifer Lopez and Changkyun’s loud laughter in between.

“Don’t look at me,” Hyunwoo mutters at her, “I didn’t invite them.”

When he steps into the kitchen, Changkyun’s perched on the sink counter washing lettuce. “Heeeeeey, the other groom is here!”

“Half-here, actually, I haven’t slept in 15 hours,” Hyunwoo deadpans. He peers over Jooheon’s shoulder, who’s at the stove watching something that smells a lot like it’s burning. “That’s burning.” Jooheon yelps but Hyunwoo ignores him. “Where’s Hoseok?”

“Changing his pants because there was an accident,” Changkyun says primly. “Minhyuk called, he’ll be here in like forty minutes.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo nods. “Don’t burn my kitchen.”

He moves around the counter and heads for Hoseok’s room. His door’s ajar and he’s looking through his closet. If Hyunwoo weren’t half dead as he leans against the door frame, he’d have time to appreciate Hoseok in nothing but his t-shirt and boxer briefs.

“Hey,” he says instead, nodding to the kitchen, “should they be unsupervised?”

Hoseok waves it off while pulling on a pair of jeans. “Dior’s supervising them, of course.” He peers at Hyunwoo as he does his fly. Honestly, Hyunwoo’s not at his prime—a different time and he’d be sweating. “You okay? You look like shit.”

“T’was a hard afternoon,” Hyunwoo shrugs.

Hoseok winces a little. “Wanna take a nap till Minhyuk gets here? I can wake you when the food’s ready, too.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “If I lie down right now I won’t get up till tomorrow afternoon. Besides, Jooheon’s bound to burn himself any minute now and I’ll have to take care of that.” He yawns. “How was your day, though?”

“Finished our last two projects, actually.” Hoseok shrugs a little, “Work will be slow for a couple of weeks, but nothing we haven’t gone through before. Kihyun’s excited for the bit of time off we’ll get. He’s sorry he couldn’t make it tonight.” He walks over and cups Hyunwoo’s face in his big hands and, honestly, Hyunwoo _is not at his best right now._ “I still think you could do with a quick nap. There’s a pot of coffee in the kitchen, though, if you need a little wake-me-up.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo answers slowly, voice kind of ragged, and Hoseok squints a little at him before his concerned expression returns. “Yeah, coffee. Sounds good.”

Hyunwoo feels his heart thud in his chest, slightly out of rhythm. Hoseok holds his gaze and something flickers between them, something warm and nearly tangible that sets sparks on Hyunwoo’s fingertips where they press into his own elbows.

He feels distinctly more awake when Hoseok pats his cheek.

“Come on, then,” Hoseok smiles, hands moving to Hyunwoo’s shoulders now to steer him back into the kitchen.

-

Minhyuk arrives just as Hoseok announces the food is done. There’s loud smacking kisses for everyone as Minhyuk apologizes for being late and then they’re all ushered towards their tiny dining room table so they can dig in. As usual, Hoseok and Hyunwoo end up sitting side by side.

“Wow, this is good. Hoseok, if you weren’t already hitched to Hyunwoo, I’d propose right now,” Jooheon says through a mouthful of food.

Hoseok laughs and waves it off. “Can’t tap this, babe, sorry.”

Hyunwoo looks up to catch Minhyuk taking an extremely dramatic sip from his glass. He doesn’t say anything, though, but he never really looks away from Hyunwoo, even as conversation flows easily around them. Hyunwoo holds his gaze almost defiantly, because he remembers their conversation last night (earlier today?) and it sort of still stings.

“Alright, so,” Hoseok says a moment later, wiping his mouth with a napkin and balling it in his fist. “The reason you’re all gathered here.”

Hyunwoo wants to choke on his salmon. He remains quiet and tries a comforting smile when Hoseok glances at him. _This is really weird_ , he thinks distantly. Better stay out of it, then.

“Long story short, I bumped into Hyungwon a few days ago, and he assumed Hyunwoo and I got married and I didn’t correct him and then he invited us to his party this Saturday. So now I gotta show up with my husband in tow,” at this he waves vaguely at Hyunwoo with a wry smile, “and play pretend for a night.”

Hyunwoo swears it doesn’t sting. It doesn’t.

Minhyuk, as usual, opens his goddamn mouth first. “You could also not show up at all.” He says it casually, like it’s the simplest thing. Hyunwoo tries really hard not to throw something at him or yell for him to shut up. Hardly ever works with him.

“Yes,” he says instead. So much for keeping his own mouth shut. “But Hoseok’s already agreed and Jooheon’s involved in it, too, since Hyungwon works with him now.”

Jooheon, very smartly, just quirks a smile but doesn’t even peep.

“Right,” Hoseok says, smile a little awkward as he looks at Minhyuk. “Looks like you’ve got a lot to say about this.”

“I do,” Minhyuk agrees, and oh god, Hyunwoo’s only ever been on the receiving end of this kind of Minhyuk-face once and it didn’t bode well for anyone. “I won’t, though. You’re both adults and I’m not your mother.” He smiles sweetly. “I’ll wait for your actual moms to catch wind of this and _then_ I’ll say something.”

“He’s evil,” Changkyun mutters. “I’m kind of turned on, not gonna lie.”

Hyunwoo puts his sticks down, shrugs a shoulder and avoids looking at Minhyuk. “S’no big deal, I don’t mind.”

“See, he doesn’t mind,” Hoseok echoes, directing it to Minhyuk, who’s still looking like somebody pissed in his rice. “Anyway, Hyunwoo and I talked details, just, you know, in case someone asks.”

“Someone meaning Hyungwon,” Changkyun puts in, eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Hoseok answers. His knee starts shaking under the table; Hyunwoo wants to reach out but dutifully keeps to himself.

“Might as well,” Jooheon says with a sigh, “he asked about you two today at lunch.”

“Shit,” Hoseok groans. “What did he want?”

“He just wanted to know how long you two’ve been together.” Jooheon winces when half the table stares at him expectantly. “Listen, he grabbed me at a bad moment, alright? I was busy as hell and really fucking tired—”

“I told you to go to bed early—”

“—that’s _not_ the point right now, _Changkyun_ ,” Jooheon sighs again, long suffering this time. “Look, I just said ‘They’ve been together forever’ and he left it at that. Or I walked away. I can’t really remember. I was _tired_.”

Hoseok sags back on his chair and lets out a breathless chuckle. “Could’ve been worse, I guess.”

“Definitely,” Jooheon agrees. “Haven’t seen him since, actually, and it’s not like anyone else there knows you, so you dodged a bullet?”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo says, nodding back. “Well, just in case, we prepared a few details. In case anyone asks,” he repeats. He reaches blindly for Hoseok’s shoulder and pats it awkwardly. “Take it away, pumpkin.”

Hoseok groans—it’s less heartfelt this time. “Alrighty, then, sweet cheeks.”

Minhyuk lets out the loudest, most over-dramatic sneeze. When he recovers, he wipes his nose. “Sorry, I must be allergic to bullshit. Please proceed, sweet cheeks.”

-

“I’m gonna get a smoke,” Minhyuk announces after they’ve gone through the backstory of their fake relationship and Changkyun’s pulled the ice cream container from the fridge.

“Not in this house, you aren’t,” Hyunwoo deadpans. “This is a smoke-free zone. Area. Apartment building. Apartment _block_.”

“Ooh, marriage has changed you, Son Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk simpers, slumping back on his chair. “Your mother would be proud.”

“Stop talking about my mother,” Hyunwoo mutters. “You’ll somehow summon her and then we’ll all be in trouble.”

Hoseok nudges a bowl of ice cream his way. “Just have some ice cream.” He shoves another bowl at Minhyuk. “Three scoops for you. Hopefully we can shake your nicotine addiction and get you into some sugar.”

“Now _you_ my mom would be proud of,” Minhyuk grins sharply, but takes the bowl anyway.

Something flickers between them then; Hyunwoo’s not really the best at reading people—this complicated way Minhyuk’s eyes narrow a little and the corner of Hoseok’s mouth tightens in return, is beyond him.

It doesn’t go amiss, either. Changkyun and Jooheon stare in between them with quirked eyebrows and then look at Hyunwoo like he knows what’s going on. He would laugh, except it kinda stings a little.

He shrugs a shoulder.

The moment breaks with a loud yowl from the floor by Hyunwoo’s right. The cat’s staring up at him with big upset eyes, like she’s _hurt_ they’ve even conceived the idea of having ice cream without her.

“Alright then,” Minhyuk announces with a flourish of his spoon. “Sounds like a plan.” He avoids Hyunwoo’s eye but holds Hoseok’s as he digs into his bowl.

Hoseok nods and then turns to coo at the cat, “Ah, my baby girl wants some ice cream, huh?”

“It’s bad for her,” Hyunwoo puts in automatically, “we agreed no sugar after 7, and her dinner’s at 9.”

“Like you’ll be awake later to deal with the ruckus.” Hoseok snorts. “I bet you ten bucks if you close your eyes right now you’ll fall right asleep.”

“I’ll take that,” Changkyun says.

“She gets _loud_ with sugar,” Hyunwoo insists. “I won’t be able to fall asleep when she starts climbing the walls. And then when she tires herself out she’ll wanna be fed _again_ and it’ll probably be 3AM and it’ll be _me_ the one who gets up to feed her.”

“You know I get up when you get up, though,” Hoseok returns, already scooping some ice cream on his spoon. The cat, because she’s clearly an evil genius, climbs onto his lap and starts headbutting him in the arm. “Just a little, okay, Dior? Don’t want Hyunwoo here having a breakdown.”

“No one listens to me in this house,” Hyunwoo sighs. “Fine, then, give her the sugar. What do I care.” Hyunwoo doesn’t sulk. He doesn’t.

“This,” Jooheon says while waving his spoon towards them. “Do this at the party, no one will doubt you guys. Hell, bring the cat, go big or go home, break a fucking leg.”

The pleased meowing that follows is really uncalled for.

-

After the guys leave, Hyunwoo offers to do the dishes but Hoseok shoos him away with a, “You really do look dead on your feet. Go to bed, I’ll finish here.”

So Hyunwoo scratches the back of his head and nods and gets ready for bed while feeling decidedly as dead as he must look. He’s shutting the bathroom door when Hoseok walks out the kitchen, the cat in his arms and looking superior.

“You spoil her too much,” Hyunwoo huffs.

“She was born to be spoiled, my baby,” Hoseok retorts, but puts her down anyway so she can sniff her way into his room. “Hey, before you go, though, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Hyunwoo nods, wets his lips. They’re both caught in the middle of the hall, each few steps away from their own room’s doors. It’s kinda ironic, Hyunwoo thinks.

“Tonight Minhyuk said—” Hoseok starts, and Hyunwoo panics, groaning out a,

“God, Minhyuk was _way_ over the line tonight—”

“No,” Hoseok interrupts, holding up a hand. He winces. “I mean, he was, but I guess he was doing it out of love? I mean, you guys have been friends since you came out of the womb, basically.”

Hyunwoo blinks. “Technically I came out first. And, I think he was a c-section—”

“Not the point,” Hoseok says gently. “Look, he had a point, though, right? Not showing up is also an option. And I know I keep circling back to it at the worst of times but I just—I don’t wanna mess it up. Between us, I mean.”

“I know that,” Hyunwoo nods. “You won’t—this won’t mess us up.” He tries a smile, hopes it sticks. “Come on, we’re best friends.”

Hoseok nods back, smiles a little. “Yeah, we are. Which is why it still sucks a little, personally, because I hate to be dragging you into this.” He sighs. “I mean, of all the shitty Hyungwon-influenced decisions I’ve made, this comes way on top of the list.” He shakes his head, waving it off. “Alright, I’m done with this conversation. Go to bed, you look about ready to drop face first on the floor and I haven’t vacuumed this week yet.”

“All I’ve heard tonight is ‘Hyunwoo, you look like shit’,” Hyunwoo mutters, heads into his room. “I am beautiful, I’ll have you know.”

“Yeah, sweet cheeks, very beautiful,” Hoseok laughs, pushing him towards his room. “Thanks for tonight, by the way.”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “S’what friends are for, pumpkin.”

He does feel like shit and like his brain is 90% goop at this point, but it still takes forever to shut down, and what finally lulls him to sleep is the sound of Hoseok moving in the room across from his, humming to himself, talking to the cat, answering Kihyun’s voice messages.

When he blinks awake a couple of hours later (because his brain is just wired that way), the cat’s curled at his side, paws under her chin and breath even. She hardly ever sneaks into his room to sleep, she only likes to be in here when something’s handy enough to either break or scratch.

It makes Hyunwoo smile sleepily into the pillow.

“Alright then, Dior,” he murmurs, scratching her behind the ears gently, “extra treats in the morning for you. Don’t tell Hoseok, though.”

She purrs in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything involving dior in this chapter is based on my cat, whose last feeding is actually at 11pm so he can go potty before midnight, sleep all through the night and get up at 5-6am yelling for breakfast. i didn't want kids, but life finds a way, fellas.
> 
> before someone sues me, my cat is only ever allowed half a tea-spoon of vanilla ice cream on the rare occasion we buy some, which is pretty rarely, since i'm not a sweets/ice cream kinda person???? 
> 
> anywhooo, enough cat talk, lol, thank you for reading! <3


	4. friday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's safe to assume we all went into this thinking light-hearted fun
> 
> guess again

Friday night finds Hyunwoo back at the nurse’s station, holding a paper cup of pretty awful coffee that he drinks despite its lack of actual caffeine while Bora tells him about next week’s rotations. Hyunwoo’s shifts will be a bit packed while Dr. Lee is on vacation but it’s nothing too dire. At least he gets to hang out with Jackson and Jaebum more.

“Hey, Doctor Son?”

Hyunwoo turns to find Mingyu holding a cup of coffee out for him. “Still hot.” He smiles a little. “It’s from the good machine in the Neonatology wing, thought you’d like some.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says. It smells definitely a lot better than whatever Hyunwoo’d been drinking. He takes it with a smile of his own. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I thought we agreed no more ‘Doctor Son’, though, it’s just Hyunwoo.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Mingyu chuckles, “but Nurse Yoon’s right there and she’s so formal about everything, you know, didn’t want a dress down. She’s scary.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t tell him that they actually went to high school together because Bora is actually pretty scary and she’d cut Hyunwoo’s balls off with a rusty scalpel if she found out. She likes scaring the newbies way too much, Hyunwoo thinks.

He smiles. “Yeah, considering she’s in charge of assigning shifts, one wouldn’t want to piss her off.”

“One wouldn’t,” Mingyu nods with another chuckle, “I haven’t had a Saturday night off in _forever._ I saw the chart—you’re free, too, right?”

“Yeah, I,” Hyunwoo takes a half-hearted sip of coffee, “yeah, I’m free.” _Free to play-pretend with my best friend, who I’m actually very in love with, that we’re very in love together in front of his ex_ , he doesn’t add, but the need is there.

They’ve stopped in the middle of the hall leading to the hospitalization unit. Mingyu’s blushing a little and Hyunwoo has point three seconds to realize where this is going when Mingyu says, voice gentle, “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to grab dinner with me tomorrow night, Hyunwoo.”

Oh, fuck.

And the thing is—the saddest thing is, Hyunwoo would really like to say yes. If he weren’t so fucking gone on Hoseok, he’d say yes, because Mingyu is kind and good looking and really sweet with the patients whenever Hyunwoo happens to cross paths with him, always calm and polite and ready to throw a smile to whoever’s closest.

Hyunwoo would _really_ like to say yes.

It’s like a kick to the gut, because up until this point dating hadn’t really crossed his mind. It’s silly, he thinks, because he has crazy work hours and if he’s not working he’s either catching up with sleep or food or—and this one hurts a little—Hoseok, and if there’s some miraculous extra time, his parents. It sucks that, besides work, that’s all Hyunwoo has.

“Oh,” he says, very smartly, feeling like a dick when Mingyu’s smile falters a little. “Mingyu, I—”

“It’s alright,” Mingyu says, ever kind, smile at the ready, “really, it’s okay. I understand.”

 _I don’t_ , Hyunwoo wants to say, because he truly doesn’t understand how his life’s come to this.

“I’m sorry,” he says, shaking his head. “It’s just… Not a good time.”

“I understand,” Mingyu says, “really, don’t worry about it.” He reaches out tentatively and gives Hyunwoo’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Really, Hyunwoo, don’t worry about it, I can see you worrying about it in your head. It’s okay, I thought I’d ask, see where it went.” He pulls back, gives Hyunwoo another smile. “I’ll see you around, okay? I gotta check on some patients.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo says, again very smartly, and watches with an upset gut as Mingyu walks away.

Coffee’s a lot more bitter after that.

(He finishes it, anyway, because he owes Mingyu that at the very least.)

-

 _I need a drink_ , he texts Minhyuk as he leaves the hospital around three am, and then, _please be up Lee Minhyuk pLEASE_

He clutches at the strap of his back and his phone simultaneously as he waits for Minhyuk’s reply, because as far as Minhyuk-things go, being up at ungodly hours is sort of his trademark.

Three minutes later, Minhyuk replies with _come over then u helples s turnip jfc_ and Hyunwoo’s never hailed a cab so fucking fast in his life before.

Minhyuk’s place is fancy. Like, upper-class fancy. He hates it but keeps it as part of his inheritance, or so he tells Hyunwoo whenever the ‘Why don’t you just move out, then’ topic comes out. Thankfully it doesn’t come up very often. He’s wearing an old college hoodie and ratty sweatpants when Hyunwoo comes out of the elevator. He’s standing on his threshold looking grumpy and bored.

“I kinda started without you,” Minhyuk says as he closes the door and Hyunwoo drops all his belongings on his entry hall. “Yes, make yourself comfortable, I don’t mind.”

“I’ve had a shitty night,” Hyunwoo tells him, veering for the first couch he can see and dropping unceremoniously on it. Minhyuk takes a seat at the end of it and pokes Hyunwoo in the hip with a toe before Hyunwoo slaps his foot away. “Hand me the alcohol first. Questions later.”

“So bossy,” Minhyuk huffs, but pours a glass of scotch for Hyunwoo anyway, because he’s a good friend. “Drink, then, I’ll finish _Cake Boss_ while you mope over there. If you want another drink, pour it yourself, you ungrateful brat.”

So Hyunwoo goes through a third of Minhyuk’s fancy scotch as Minhyuk goes through three episodes of _Cake Boss_ , none of them speaking except for the one time Minhyuk who groans “Damn it, I’d suck a dick for a dozen cannoli’s right now,” to which Hyunwoo _has to_ reply, “Worth more than a blowjob, I’d say.”

Eventually Minhyuk tires of pastries and kicks him in the ribs. “Alright, spill, should I be worried? Do I gotta call the cops?”

“I got asked out on a date earlier tonight,” Hyunwoo blurts, and sets the glass on the coffee table before he literally spills expensive liquor all over himself.

Minhyuk squints. “How’s that turned into a crisis?”

“I haven’t been on a date in four years,” Hyunwoo tells him. He sounds a bit shrill, but that’s probably the alcohol. Yup. “You wanna know how many dates _Hoseok’s_ been on—?”

“I really don’t—”

“ _I’ve lost count_.” Hyunwoo huffs, sags into the couch. “Look, I just. It sucks. _I_ suck. I feel so fucking pathetic.”

“Do you feel pathetic because you got asked out?” Minhyuk asks gently. God, he’s _so_ gentle, even when Hyunwoo isn’t making a lick of sense.

He sighs. “I don’t—I don’t know. I feel pathetic because I’ve been pining after a guy _for so long_ , Minhyuk, I don’t know what it’s like _not to_. And then this guy—this _really great guy_ , he comes up and asks if I’d like to have dinner with him, and it’s like—like, a punch to the face, okay? Because how do I _unfeel_ all of this?” Hyunwoo sighs again, waves a hand vaguely around that hopes translates well. “How do I stop having feelings for Hoseok and have feelings for someone else?” He shakes his head. “I really wish I could’ve said yes, you know. But even thinking about it now feels like _betrayal_ , can you fucking believe it. That _sucks_ , Minhyuk, because for a long time now it feels like I’m only ever betraying myself when it comes to him.”

Minhyuk scoots closer to him on the couch. It’s such a fucking wide couch, it feels like forever before Minhyuk’s got an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I’m sorry you’re feeling this way, buddy.”

“I don’t _like_ feeling this way. And not just tonight—just, maybe, in general.” Hyunwoo sits back once more, looks up at the ceiling. “You know, he keeps worrying about how doin’ this will change our relationship, our friendship, and I keep fucking sabotaging myself and telling him nothing will change. But, God, this is fucking _awful_ , isn’t it? This unrequited feelings thing. It’s the single worst heart-brain condition. And I’m a fucking doctor, I know what I’m talking about here. Next time a patient comes up to me saying ‘I have chest pains’, or ‘My head hurts’, I’ll just laugh.”

“No, you won’t,” Minhyuk says with a snort.

“No, I fucking won’t,” Hyunwoo admits, “but I’ll think about tonight and feel like shit again.” He glances at Minhyuk. “You can say ‘I told you so’, you know, won’t hurt as much.”

Minhyuk huffs half-heartedly. “That’s not what I meant the other day, Hyunwoo. I didn’t talk to you about it just so I could say ‘I told you so’ at the end, I’m not that shitty.”

“You aren’t,” Hyunwoo agrees, “you’re the best.”

Minhyuk smiles at him sideways. “I only talked to you about it because I needed you to understand that I worry about you and your gigantic, foolish heart.” He sighs, glances back at Hyunwoo and holds his gaze. “You’re too decent for your own good sometimes, I meant that. I don’t like seeing you like this, it breaks my heart, too. Sometimes I really wish you could move on, find someone who’ll love you back just like you deserve. I’m not saying Hoseok doesn’t, but there’s a difference between what you feel for him and what he might feel for you. You don’t deserve anything less but you can’t hold your feelings over his head, either, it’s not fair.”

Hyunwoo’s not gonna cry. He isn’t. “I get that.” He takes a deep breath in, counts to five, exhales. His throat is still warm with the last sip of scotch he had. “Fuck, being in love sucks.”

“I’ve heard it sucks at least fifty-percent of the time, the other half’s supposed to be cool.” Minhyuk shrugs. “I agree that it shouldn’t be that difficult, though.”

“Tomorrow night’s gonna suck, too,” Hyunwoo sits up, wipes at his face, where there are definitely no tears at all, nope. He takes another swig from his almost-empty glass.

“I’m forever sad I’m not invited to that party.” Minhyuk sits up at as well and reaches for his beer. It’s the same brand he’s been drinking since college and it suddenly makes Hyunwoo feel very nostalgic. Simpler times. “Though I am grateful he invited me to dinner; I thought he wouldn’t considering I’d told him what a horrid idea it was when he texted me. Not my finest hour.”

“You always have dinner with us on Wednesdays, though,” Hyunwoo points out. “It’s tradition.”

“Yeah, I know,” Minhyuk smiles. “Watching you both trying to convince yourselves it was a good idea was fun.”

Hyunwoo tips over and puts his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. After another sip from his beer, Minhyuk nudges their heads together. “I really don’t know what to do,” he confesses, eyes on the TV screen in front of them. There’s a lot of bacon happening on this cooking show and it makes Hyunwoo a bit hungry.

Minhyuk hums, and then, “You mean in general or right now?”

“In general, but also about tomorrow night. God, even the thought of going back home right now and face Hoseok feels weird, I gotta admit.” He sighs. “Can I stay the night? Or what’s left of it, at least?”

“Of course,” Minhyuk says, nudging him a little. “Kinda assumed already and changed the sheets in the guest room.”

“Aw, for me?” Hyunwoo coos.

“No, obviously for my other best friend who comes in the middle of the night to cry all over my couch and drink my expensive alcohol.”

“I didn’t cry,” Hyunwoo huffs. He pinches Minhyuk’s thigh, “I might just be allergic to bullshit.”

Minhyuk snorts. “How’s that comeback working out for you considering all we’ve talked about so far is _your_ bullshit?” 

“Oh, right, yeah, no, scratch that, then,” Hyunwoo says through a chuckle. “Thank you for letting me stay.” Minhyuk goes a bit tense next to Hyunwoo but doesn’t say anything in return. Hyunwoo watches the segment on TV come to and end and only opens his mouth when it’s on commercial break. “What is it? Just tell me.”

“Have you considered what’ll happen after tomorrow night?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t have enough brain energy to think about that, so he’s gonna let Minhyuk run it by him.

“A lot could happen. Look,” he pulls back, sits up a bit straighter. “I do this for a living, alright? I’ve been running scenarios since Hoseok first texted me. _A lot could happen_ , Hyunwoo. And I’m not sure either of you is ready to handle any of it. Have any of you considered what’ll happen next time Hoseok runs into Hyungwon again and invites him to another party? Or asks about you? What if _you_ run into him? What about when Jooheon comes into the picture—what if he has, I don’t know, a birthday party or whatever and Hyungwon’s there and you both show up looking not married at all? Do you have any idea how many loose ends there are?”

Hyunwoo swallows. “I do now.”

Minhyuk sighs. “I’m sorry, that’s just how my brain works.” He runs a hand down his face. “You realize now how this is _not just_ helping a friend out?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo nods, “yeah, Minhyuk, I do, but—”

“Nothing that comes after that _but_ will make sense. Just. Look, if you wanna stop sabotaging yourself, Hyunwoo, you gotta _try,_ alright?” He tips his beer and takes three gulps. He puts the empty bottle on the floor. “What you said earlier, about maybe wanting to stop feeling this way. Maybe a first step could be moving out. I’ve got a free room here and you wouldn’t even have to pay rent. The offer’s up whatever happens. Okay?”

Hyunwoo looks down at his glass, then sighs. “I’ve… thought about it. Before, I mean.” He licks his lips. “Believe it or not, sometimes I do have some sense of self-preservation. It would seem like the soundest option, right?”

“It could be a start,” Minhyuk agrees gently. “It’s not the only option, though. You could try dating, too. Casually.”

“I don’t do hook-ups,” Hyunwoo reminds him.

Minhyuk squints. “Interesting that sex is where your mind went first, but we’ll talk about that some other time.” He continues, before Hyunwoo can rightfully defend himself, “What I’m saying is you’ve got options. If you wanna move out, I’ve got the space. Closer to the hospital, too. Don’t let that interfere with your decision-making, though.”

“I’ll think about it,” Hyunwoo nods, reaching over to hold Minhyuk’s hand and give it a squeeze. “Thank you. I feel slightly less shitty than before.”

“It’s a start,” Minhyuk shrugs, squeezing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i don't like plot-holes and neither does minhyuk ok and i realized hours after i posted the last chapter that minhyuk isn't technically gonna be at the party (sshh, he'll be there in spirit) but was too lazy to fix anything until today 
> 
> that's basically it
> 
> i promise less emotions next time............. haha .....unless?


End file.
